1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric coupler, and more particularly to an electric coupler for coupling electric facilities to electric power sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric couplers for coupling electric facilities to electric power sources comprise a socket provided on the wall, and a plug coupled to the electric facility for plugging to the sockets. The prongs of the plugs are exposed and will be contacted by children inadvertently, such that the children may be hurt by the electric energy inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the a fore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric couplers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric coupler for coupling electric facilities to electric power sources without exposing the conductive conductors or prongs.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electric coupler comprising a socket device for coupling to an electric power source, the socket device including a base having a pair of channels formed therein, and including a pair of passages formed therein, a pair of conductors engaged in the channels of the base respectively, a plug device including a seat having a pair of conduits formed therein, and including a pair of ears detachably engaged into the passages of the socket device for detachably securing the plug device to the socket device, and a pair of prongs engaged in the conduits of the plug device, and including a first end extended outward of the plug device for engaging into the channels of the base respectively and for electrically coupling to the conductors respectively. The prongs may be shielded by the plug device and will not be exposed in order to be prevented from being contacted or touched by the children inadvertently, and so as to avoid the children from being damaged by electric power source inadvertently.
The socket device includes a block and two caps secured on top of the base, the caps each includes a front edge extended forward beyond the block and each having one of the passages of the socket device formed therein.
The block includes a flap extended upward therefrom for engaging with the plug device and for aligning the ears of the plug device with the passages of the socket device.
The base includes a pair of socket openings formed therein, the conductors each includes a U-shaped socket member formed and provided thereon and received in the socket openings of the base respectively and each having a groove formed therein.
The plug device includes a housing and a casing secured on top of the seat, and each having a protrusion extended therefrom and each having the ears extended from the protrusion thereof.
The housing includes at least one passageway formed therein, and includes a notch formed therein, an electric wire is further provided and engaged into the notch and the passageway of the housing and is electrically coupled to the prongs.